In some examples, it may be intended to remove a carrier fluid from a substance, for example to reduce a liquid volume for transport.
In the field of printing, liquid electrophotography (LEP) technology may be implemented. LEP printing involves the transfer of electrically-charged liquid print agent via a series of rollers to a substrate. The liquid print agent may comprise chargeable particles (which may be pigmented toner particles, for example) suspended in a carrier fluid. In some cases, the carrier fluid may be separated from the particles, for example to reduce bulk for transport or transport. Carrier fluid may then be added again prior to printing.